casiafandomcom-20200215-history
Trivia, fun facts, etc about Casia
This page is a compilation of almost all fun facts, trivia, etc about Casia that does not classify under any other articles. Fun Facts - Section 1 (Earliest facts and trivia) * Casia originally started as a place called "Weo And Friends" where its main plot would have not been much about all of the main characters, but specifically Weo, as all his friends would have acted as if they were side characters. This place was however shut down due to a virus in the game. * The original inspiration to make Casia were places like Once Upon a Time... THE RP!, Various places by ArthurFastorbit7 and Yonoson, etc. But the biggest inspiration of them all was a now abandoned place called Cul de sac, or bac. A lot of what Casia originally was gonna be were based upon things from the game. * Casia originally started out as a more public RP game where there would have been barely any continuity and overlapping story, which was a major contrast to what it is today. * After Weo And Friends shut down, the first ever place that would eventually become Casia was created. Its intentions were very much the same from before, with the major difference being that it would not be centralized around Weo, but specifically all the main characters. That place too also shut down because of a virus. * After his second attempt at making an RP place, the place that would eventually become a permanent residence (until season 5) for what it will become today. * After its creation, the first people to ever take part in Casia were Wolfyrofl, then ArthurFastorbit7 and Badumb/Jeddyz, and so on. These people would eventually become the major people who are part of Casia. Other people like Yonoson and Rexandsmokey77 would come much later in its lifetime. There was also LuggySupahPlumbah, Brodbrody and Dokkan who were also early in its lifetime, but they eventually left Casia, same thing goes with Rex. Fun Facts - Section 2 (Scrapped/Cancelled Content) Throughout Casia's lifetime, there have been several scrapped ideas, concepts, etc. Let's cut to the chase. * One of the biggest ideas that were scrapped was the concept of Cyro dying for a season, being replaced by a new character. This idea would have almost made it if it weren't for the end of Season 4 happening. * Cuddlebear Cutieface was a character created by ArthurFastorbit7. His original character concept would have been a person who would've helped the crew with things that counted as illegal to some, and they never arrest him, around that time he never had a name. But after Jeddyz made the official wikipage, Arthur had no choice but to give complete ownership to him. * During season 4, Rexandsmokey77 originally planned a concept of some kind of mask that was completely evil, and could not be destroyed. This idea was however hated by everyone (specifically a few). He also had another concept for a villain that too, was hated by everyone (specifically a few people) * One other character that was gonna be used (and was used for a while) but got scrapped was ''Sidelock. ''Sidelock was originally a Cybertronian character OC created by the almighty Yonoson. Her only major appearance was in the final Dice invasion RP. After season 5 started, she was scrapped, had her page erased, and was said to be "dead" after season 5 started. * Dice or Dicey was originally going to be a character of the race of same name. He was Yonoson's first original character in Casia, but both him and his race got scrapped. His concept would later be used for the Dice Empire and for the armor used by the Dice Troops. * Another character concept was some kind of character by Jeddyz that would eventually make a virus that wipes out a lot of Casia's population. The character never had an official outfit/appearance in an RP and never even had a name. Why this character was scrapped may never be known, but it is theorized (at least by ArthurFastorbit7) was scrapped because of season 5. * Dice Empire Capital: Although the Dice Empire is canon, its capital was never shown in any of the Casia RPs. It is a roleplaying place in Roblox created by Yonoson, but neither the design nor the RP concept were ever used. * During Season 4, as a way of celebrating Easter, Makai created the Casia Easter Hunt 2017, nobody was able to go to it and Makai caused a hissy fit and threatened to Cancel Casia, so yeah it never happened. * There was going to be Casia RPG 2, which was cancelled because of someone and other one which claimed to have a "lack of motivation".